The present subject matter relates to the field of firearms and an integration means, and more particularly to a receiver cover apparatus for securing accessories such as optical sights to firearms.
A constant set of goals for firearms operators is improved accuracy, quicker target acquisition, and improved low light shooting capability. The standard mechanical or iron sights commonly provided on firearms, while simple, effective, and reliable, are generally inadequate for long range precision shooting, take time to properly align with a target, and work poorly in low light conditions. As the field of military and civilian firearms progresses, numerous add-on enhancements have become available for attachment to standard firearms to satisfy the aforementioned goals thereby upgrading the capability of firearms.
The add-on enhancements present their own set of problems when integrating to firearms. A common, although not exclusively used, integration means is the MIL-STD-1913 interface rail commonly known as a Picatinny rail. These integration means offer only a partial attachment solution at the interface between the accessory and firearm. As the inventor has herein realized a further and more complete mounting solution is generally required to integrate the aforementioned interface solutions to a substantial and stable structure of the firearm.